Sailor Saturn (manga)
Name: Hotaru Tomoe Age: Varies. She is first introduced in the S/Infinity Arc as a 12-year-old. Subsequently she is reborn as an infant, and ages rapidly until Sailor Stars where she is around 9-10. Origin: Sailor Moon Tier: 6 Strength: Normal human Speed: Massively FTL, flew to Pluto from Earth in seconds during the Stars Arc to be killed by Galaxia as she attacked Sailor Pluto, exact level unknown Firepower: Sailor Saturn is a Tier 6 character. This means that she can destroy a planet at her maximum. However, in her fight with Master Pharoah 90 she brought destruction to most of the planet merely as an aftermath of her attack. So she can casually wipe out much of a planet (if not all of it) without overly exerting herself. Durability: Unknown, likely high. Her Silent Wall technique was shown to be able to block some very powerful attacks (including ones from Sailor Galaxia in the anime). Possibly planetary level as she was at the epicenter of her own planet razer and survived it without issue. It should also be noted that as long as the Galaxy Cauldron exists, Sailor Saturn will never truly die- only be incapacitated for a while (though this may not be applicable in vs debates). She can also survive in the vacuum of space. Stamina: Unknown exact level (Saturn was shown to be able to perform some very powerful attacks and not look tired), likely comparable to Sailor Moon. Intelligence: Very confident and intelligent, beyond her human years. As an Outer Senshi, she is probably smarter than the Inners. Dexterity: Fairly skilled (Sailor Saturn was shown to be skilled in performing her attacks confidently and did not fail in them). Standard Equipment: The Silence Glaive, which in Saturn's hands can bring destruction to entire worlds. It can presumably also be used as a polearm. http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Silence_Glaive%7CLink Attacks: Bringing Ruin to the World: By dropping the Silence Glaive, Sailor Saturn can bring destruction to entire planets. (It was stated that she destroyed the Silver Millennium in the manga- which encompassed the whole Solar System, so this might even be higher, but subsequent statements put her at planetary level.) However, this attack is a double-edged sword because if Saturn uses it, she will also die (or at least be incapacitated until she is reborn). Death Reborn Revolution: The attack that Sailor Saturn used against Pharoah 90 at the end of the Infinity Arc. It rendered the extra-dimensional entity completely powerless and brought him great pain, as well as destroying much of the planet simply as an externality of the move. Silence Glaive Surprise: Sailor Saturn never completed this attack, so its true nature is unknown. In the manga, it created a large mist. In the anime against Nehelenia, the attack created a massive explosion that destroyed most of her palace. In both cases, Sailor Chibi Moon prevented her from completing the attack. Silent Wall: Sailor Saturn creates a barrier that blocks enemy attacks. Its total integrity is unknown. However, in the anime it was shown to be able to block attacks from both Queen Nehelenia and Sailor Galaxia. Galactica Glaive Surprise: An evil version of Silence Glaive Surprise that Saturn used while she was under Galaxia's control. Its total power is unknown. Character Background: Hotaru Tomoe is the daughter of Professor Souichi Tomoe. During her early childhood she was possessed by a demonic entity named Mistress 9 due to a lab accident. This made her body very frail and delicate. In the manga, her father embedded her body with cybernetic implants. However, Mistress 9 was destroyed when Hotaru awoke as Sailor Saturn. After playing a pivotal role in the defeat of Pharoah 90 and the Death Busters, she was reborn as an infant, clean to start a new life. The other Outers- Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto vowed to raise her properly (after attempting to kill her before as they greatly feared Saturn's awakening). She awakened once more to fight against Queen Nehelenia. Galaxia appeared to kill her in the Stars arc, but she was later seen under her control. Sailor Moon subsequently killed her, but later revived her. More info at WikiMoon: http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Sailor_Saturn (her Senshi form) http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Hotaru_Tomoe (her civilian identity) Notable Victories: Perfect Chaos and Dark Gaia (Sonic)(Chaos Profile) (Dark Gaia Profile)